Moltor
'Moltor '''was a warrior who has battled his brother, Flurious, from the beginning of time to find the Jewels to the Crown of the Gods. He must reside in heat and lives within the walls of his Volcano. His henchmen are the Lava Lizards, which he creates alongside his monstrous creations. Biography Moltor, like his brother Flurious, was also originally human, but was transformed into a red, fire-elemental dragon-like creature when he attempted to steal the Corona Aurora and trapped in a distant planet until his eventual release years later. When he and Flurious were kids, Flurious broke Moltor's little red sled, resulting in a long-lasting grudge. His grudge with his brother has left them bitter enemies. He wishes for his brother to respect him, and tried to achieve this by taking control of the weather and flooding the planet. Moltor agrees to Flurious' suggestion that with Miratrix and Kamdor searching for the crown, the two brothers are better off working together. Together they are able to use Moltor's Zord and the Dragonizer to defeat the DriveMax Megazord and capture Mack. However, Mack used their own suspicions and hatred of each other to set them fighting again. Moltor later joins Thrax's Evil Alliance along with the other villains against the Rangers and combines his evil energy with the other villains to cut off the Overdrive Rangers connection to the Morphing Grid. However their plans are ruined when the Sentinel Knight recruits several Veteran Rangers and the Overdrive Rangers getting their powers back. The two teams team up to defeat the evil alliance once and for all. Moltor battled Rose and Tori and is defeated. After Thrax is killed by the Sentinel Knight the villains go their separate ways again. Despite this failed alliance, he later joined forces with the Fearcats and had much more success with them than Flurious did: constructing a Cybernetic Rex capable of defeating the DriveMax Ultrazord, capturing Ronny to use as a power source, and briefly turning the Sentinel Knight evil. With his volcano lair falling apart due to Flurious's jewel, Moltor decided to lead his Lava Lizards in an all out attack on the rangers to gain the remaining jewels. Mack arrived to get the crown from Moltor and a vicious battle ensued, which ended when the other rangers came to get Mack out. Barely surviving the battle and the destruction of his lair, Moltor came to Flurious's Ice Den with Tyzonn's fiance, Vella, and the crown. In his weakened state, Flurious was easily able to destroy Moltor and take the crown. Power Rangers: Super Legends Moltor can be seen in ''Power Rangers: Super Legends voiced by David Lodge. He is the villain faced in the Operation Overdrive section of both versions, and in the console version even becomes giant and fights the Drivemax Ultrazord. Abilities He considers himself a warrior and is extremely strong, capable of taking on all five Rangers at once. He wields two swords in battle. He is also shown capable of wielding magic, such as turning Tyzonn into a reptilian servant and forcing him to work under him. He's every bit as strong as his brother, having fought him to draw when they first fought (they fight each other in later episodes, but these battles always end in a draw). Personality He is far more direct and aggressive than his brother; when they arrived on Earth, he attacked the Rangers directly and abducted Andrew Hartford to secure the Corona Aurora. He is responsible for far more attacks and schemes than Flurious and as a result has seen more success - he gained possession of the Corona Aurora and once stole the Compass relic right as the Rangers retrieved it. He is vicious and merciless; in his debut, he unleashed a volcanic eruption on San Angeles merely as a diversion, and in later instance killed some of his Lava Lizards just because he was angry. Creations *Giant Sea Creature *Weather Machine Monster *Volcan *Scaletex *Tyzonn *Bullox *Blothgarr *Magmador Robots *Moltor's Zord *Dragonizer *Cybernetic Rex Family *Flurious - Brother Notes *Moltor's head resembles the Dino Megazord of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the reason for this is because Moltor's Boukenger counterpart, King Ryuuwon, as with each primary antagonist and each individual monster of the week was visually designed as an homage to the various robots and other mecha piloted by the protagonists of the 29 previous Super Sentai Series (except for J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai), as Boukenger was the 30th anniversary series. King Ryuuwon's look was based on the Dino Megazord's counterpart, Daizyuzin of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. * He, along with his brother, is one of the oldest PR Villains, having been active near the beginning of time. the only one who comes closest to him and Flurious in terms of age is Sledge, who was active sixty-five million years ago. * Moltor is the third main villain to be destroyed by another main villain. The first and the second are Captain Mutiny and Queen Bansheera. * Moltor chould be based upon Surtr or Surtur Fire Demon ,while his brother Flurious chould be based upon Frost Giant Yimir,since both of this 2 brothers have Ice/Fire elemental powers,but also Norse Gods (Thor & Loki) have been introduced so it is speculated that those unnamed planets in which they were imprisoned could be both Joutnhiem and Muspheliem. See Also de: Moltor Category:Operation Overdrive Category:PR Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:PR First Villain Category:Moltor's Forces